


Empty

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: "Who's that?" Franz whispered."Sounds like…" Nigel paused, listening to the shouting, "I can't hear what's being said, but that sounds like Wing.""Oh dear." Franz looked towards the yelling, "He never gets that angry.""Dammit." Shelby started to walk towards the yelling. Laura caught up with her friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Wing is ooc but I don't care I'm just glad I finished this  
> Will I make a fic about the actual death? Depends.

Wing woke up in a panic, sitting up with a gasp.  _ It was just a nightmare, _ he thought, though the thought brought little comfort. 

He looked around the room. Something felt off. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

He looked towards Otto's bed, but no one was there. He then remembered.

That wasn't a nightmare.

That damn memory wouldn’t leave him alone. It had been a week since they returned, so he should be over it by now, right? Was a week too soon? A lot of the other Alpha's seemed to have forgotten that Otto even existed. As if he didn't give up his own life to save everyone.

_ He didn't die just to be forgotten,  _ he thought bitterly. He checked the time. It was almost time for breakfast. He sighed and slowly got out of bed. His gaze went right back to the empty bed, and he just stood there and stared.

It wasn't fair. Wing should be seeing his friend sitting there, grumbling angrily about Wing's snoring or making a smartass comment about that day's classes. 

If he hadn't hesiated… If he had just been quicker. He let out a loud sob as he fell to his knees, his body shaking.

It wasn't fair…

It wasn't fair!

**It wasn't** **_fair_ ** **!**

* * *

"Shel, once again, it's probably best to leave him alone."

"You always say that, Laura." Shelby said, rolling her eyes. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, getting ready to go check on Wing, "I'm just worried about him."

"We all are, Shelby. He still needs time." Nigel said from the couch, "He did lose someone he considered a brother."

"It isn't seeming he's getting better." Franz responded.

"It's only been a week since he died, Franz." 

Shelby sighed and walked up the stairs. The memory was one she wished she could forget. She couldn't forget the terrible cries. Wing begging Otto to wake up. His blank, lifeless eyes.

She never thought she'd miss all those petty insults, but here she was. 

She always expected to see both of them coming down the stairs, Wing laughing as Otto cracked a joke. She expected Otto to come down to the group and start making his usual smartass comments. But, that's not what she saw. For that whole week, all she saw was Wing coming down all alone, completely silent with his head down. She hated seeing him like that. 

She soon stood in front of Wing's door. She was hesitant to knock. He never answered, but she still tried. Maybe Laura was right. Maybe it was best to leave him alone. Though, Shelby didn't walk away. Something felt off. 

She knocked on the door, "Wing?"

After waiting for a few seconds, the door opened.

He looked like shit. His eyes were red and puffy, tears streamed down his face, and his hair was an absolute mess. "Oh… Hey Shel."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" She asked, with concern. She then realized what she said, and shook her head, "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"Are the others waiting for me?" He asked, ignoring her question. He seemed a bit annoyed.

"Erm… No. I was just checking on you. Mind if I come in?"

He stared at her blankly for a bit, as if he was processing what she asked, then slowly stepped out of the way, allowing her to enter. 

She walked into the room. It felt so empty, like something was missing.  _ Because something **is** missing _ , she thought, frowning sadly. Wing sat down on one of the beds. Otto's bed. She slowly walked over and sat next to him, resting her hand on his.

There was a few minutes of silence between them, and for once, she was at a loss for words. What should she say? Not like now was a good time to make a joke. 

Soon, Wing broke the silence, "What do you want?" He muttered, not looking at her. 

"I'm just worried about you. You haven't been the same since... You know." 

He looked at her angrily, "Stop trying to pretend it didn't happen!" He yelled, "Stop trying to forget him like everyone else is! You were one of his best friends!" He stood up and moved toward the door. Shelby got up and caught his arm.

"I'm not trying to forget him! I just…" she paused, "I don't want to hurt you any more."

He whirled around, looking absolutely pissed off, "You think that's working! You won't say his name because you don't want to hurt me?!"

She let go of his arm and backed up, "No, Wing that's no-"

"Just leave me alone! I don't need you here anymore!" He opened the door.

She recoiled, as if she'd been slapped, "Wing…" the door was slammed shut before she could finish.

_ He didn't mean it. He's hurting. He doesn't know what he's saying. _

* * *

"Well what got him so pissed off?" Laura asked as her, Nigel, and Franz watched Wing storm out of the accommodation block, "Oh goddamnit! Shelby better not have said anything stupid."

Nigel looked towards the stairs, "Why don't you ask her?" He pointed at Shelby, who was slowly coming down the stairs. She was on the verge of tears. 

Laura ran over to her, "Shel! What the hell happened?"

"H-he just got a little angry. I said something stupid though. I don't blame him."

"What did you say?!"

* * *

"So, he just started yelling at you?" Laura asked. The group was walking down to the dining hall. Shelby was explaining the situation as they walked.

"Yeah… That's what happened." She still sounded really upset, "I probably should've listened to you."

The group then stopped when they heard someone screaming. They also heard Nero trying to calm down whoever it was.

"Who's that?" Franz whispered.

"Sounds like…" Nigel paused, listening to the shouting, "I can't hear what's being said, but that sounds like Wing."

"Oh dear." Franz looked towards the yelling, "He never gets that angry."

"Dammit." Shelby started to walk towards the yelling. Laura caught up with her friend.

* * *

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AS HE DIED!" Wing screamed at Nero. 

Dr. Nero was just trying to calm him down. He saw Wing in the hall a few minutes ago, looking extremely stressed, but attempting to calm him down seemed to just make the situation worse, "Wing, none of us were able to do anything."

"YOU COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN."

Nero saw Laura and Shelby come around the corner, soon followed by Franz and Nigel. 

Shelby looked hurt. That made Nero slightly unsettled. Shelby was usually always optimistic. Seeing her so upset was unusual.

Laura, on the other hand, seemed pissed off. She stormed over to the two, "Stop it! Stop blaming him for something he couldn't prevent! None of us could've done anything!"

He turned and looked at her, "You… you all just…"

"You don't think I wanted to do something?!" She raised her voice, causing him to flinch a bit, "If I could've done something to help I wouldn't have just stood there! You're not the only one who cared about him, Wing."

Nero slowly backed away, watching the two. 

"I…" Wing stumbled on his words, "He… Didn't… He didn't-" he then suddenly fell to his knees, sobbing, "He didn't deserve this!"

Shelby started to slowly approach him. Nero saw how scared she looked. He was worried about her, and would step in if anything happened.

He watched as Shelby knelt down next to Wing. She slowly reached out her hand when suddenly, Wing grabbed her wrist. Nero saw the panic in her eyes as she tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong. 

* * *

He watched as she reached her hand out towards him. She seemed so scared of him.  _ Stupid stupid stupid! All you do is chase everyone away! _

Why did she still care? Why was she here? 

He grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly.  _ She just wants to help! Stop being so angry! Stop being so stupid! _ Why was he so angry? He looked her in the eyes. She looked so scared. He was so angry at everyone, but Laura was right.

No one could have been able to save Otto. Why couldn’t he understand that?

He loosened his grip, "I… I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" He sobbed "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so-"

He was cut off when she suddenly gave him a hug, “It’s going to be okay,” Shelby whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder.

“Is it, Shel? Will things ever be okay?”

His own words tasted bitter on his tongue as the pain of Otto's death washed over him like a fresh wound once again.

He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Laura. “Hey. You weren’t the only one who was his friend. Things might not be okay right now, but we’ll be here for you the whole way through."

"Wing," he heard Nero call his name, "Are you sure you don't need a break from classes?"

"... I-I do but… I need something to keep my mind off of it."

"C'mon Big Guy," Shelby said, pulling away from the hug, "Let's go."

"I'll probably go back to my room until classes start." He slowly stood.

"We'll be at the cafeteria if you need us, bud." Nigel said, sounding a little scared.

"Yeah, what Nigel said." Laura placed a hand on his arm.

He looked over at Shelby, "Can I talk to you real quick? You too, Nero."

She looked over at the group and waved them off. Nigel and Franz immediately started walking away, but Laura hesitated before following them. 

"I'm sorry for getting so upset earlier." He said with a heavy sigh, "It's just been so hard without him here."

"I know. I miss him too. We all do," Shelby pulled him into another hug, "And I know you didn't mean what you said."

Dr. Nero placed a hand on Wing's shoulder, "Losing a friend is very difficult, I know all too well. I don't expect you to immediately recover from this."

"I'm sorry for ye-"

"Don't be sorry. You're hurting. I wasn't expecting you to carry on as if nothing happened." He took his hand off Wing's shoulder, "But, you can't just ignore everyone and keep this bottled up. That'll make everything worse."

"Understood, sir." Wing responded with a nod. He looked down at Shelby, who was still keeping him in a hug.

"Now, you two better get going if you don't want to miss your first class. Wing, if you want to go back to your room, feel free."

"I'll be fine, Nero." 

Dr. Nero gave a slight nod and walked away.

Wing looked at Shelby again, "I'd understand if you didn't forgive me. I was a little harsh."

"I'm a little hurt from what was said, but again, I know you didn't mean it." She took his hand, "Now come on, the others are waiting."

"Shel."

"Yeah?"

He carefully lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me even when I tried to push you away."


End file.
